1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system and a data acquisition method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a management system including a display apparatus such as a projector and a data management apparatus for causing the display apparatus to display data, and a data acquisition method carried out in the management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a projector may be employed in a conference or for a presentation. An apparatus which stores data for display transmits the data to the projector to be displayed thereon. When receiving the data, the projector throws its image onto a screen. A participant to the conference or the like may wish to obtain a document with printed images of those thrown onto the screen by the projector. To obtain the data, however, authentication with a password or the like is requested for the purposes of preserving confidentiality of the data. This means that the participant who does not know the password cannot obtain the data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-217646 discloses an authentication method wherein when a host device finds a client device within a predetermined distance therefrom by performing short-range wireless communication, the host device generates an authentication code and sets an access right for that authentication code and stores the code in association with the access right. It then transmits the generated authentication code to the client device to cause the client device to store the code.
The conventional technique, however, allows only the client devices located within a predetermined distance from the host device to access the host device. This requires the host device to be brought to the place where the conference is held.